Corruption
by JupiterHime
Summary: Fixed Chapter 1. Post-"Day of Recovery." Remy/Rogue/Pietro. Vote for who you want to be with Rogue. Everything in Rogue's life is falling apart, especially her love life, as Remy's presence make her question everything.
1. Prologue

This story takes place Post-"Day of Recovery" with a few changes.   
  
1. Scott didn't leave Mystique at the military base.  
2. Rogue and Pietro are a couple.  
  
  
  
"Magneto's alive." Wanda, followed by Toad, growled out as she entered the campsite. I glanced up shock. What? It couldn't be.  
  
  
"Wanda, all of us, especially you, saw Magneto die." Lance stated.  
  
  
"If you watch the scene in slow motion you see, my dear brother," she spat, "save him at the last second." I moaned slightly in shock. Before this, I thought maybe Pietro hadn't had anything to do with this whole ordeal, but now...Now, there was no denying it. Pietro was on Magneto's side. I felt like I was going to throw up. I hurriedly stood up and rushed deeper into the woods. I could hear the others calling after me, but I didn't want to be around then. They didn't know what it felt like for the person you thought you loved to betray you. Betray everything you stood for, everything you lived for. They didn't-couldn't- understand. I collapsed at a lake in the forest. I glanced up into a tree to see a bird's nest with tiny, baby birds in it. The birds chirped merrily. I stared at them pityingly. How ignorant, you little birds. But one day you will wake to find out that your safe nest has been ripped from you, because you are different. Enjoy your ignorance while you can, because it will be gone sooner than you think.  
  
  
"Rogue." I glanced up at Ororo. I smiled weakly at her. She returned an equally patheic smile.  
  
  
"I am sorry. You may think that no one understands, but I do." I searched her eyes and I knew she understood. There was so little we all knew about Ororo.  
  
  
"Stormy." Ororo stiffened and turned. That man was standing across the lake staring at us. I gasped slightly as his beautiful eyes landed on me. He pulled a deck of cards out of his trench coat pocket and shuffled them.  
  
  
"Remy." Ororo acknowledged. Remy. Odd and mysterious, it suited him.  
  
  
"Remy is 'ere for de chere. Don't make Remy 'ave to hurt you, Stormy." He stared into my eyes and I almost, involuntarily, stepped towards him. Ororo shifted my to behind her.  
  
  
"You can't have her. Why? Remy? Why are you working for Magneto?"  
  
  
"He pay Remy well." He threw a card. Ororo pushed me and herself away from the blast. We scrambled up.  
  
  
"Run, Rogue!" Lightening crackled as Ororo's eyes glowed. I took off into the forest. A gust of wind picked me up and carried me. My eyes widened when I realized it wasn't the wind.  
  
  
"Pietro." 


	2. Chapter 1

I have marching band so don't expect regular updates for a while. Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
"Pietro." I whispered, shocked. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't...Everything around me became dark.   
  
  
  
I shot up panting. I glanced around the room. The sun was shining brightly so it had to be early afternoon. Where the hell am I? I took a second to admire the beauty of the room. If I wasn't so afraid I would have been glad to be here.  
  
  
"Rogue?" My head snapped up and I imagined my eyes widened.  
  
  
"Pietro?" I whispered. He smiled slightly and came to sit next to me on the bed. I watched as he lifted a scarf that had mysteriously gotten on my neck up to my lips. I glanced down quickly to see what I was wearing, this long, low-cut, black dress. How did I get into this thing and who the hell put it on me? My attention focused back to Pietro as I felt his lips touch mine. My lips curved in to a wicked smile as I punched him. I watched with satisfaction, as he rolled off the bed and unto the floor.  
  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
  
"Hmm, ah don't know, Pietro. Maybe it was because ya lied to meh? Or maybe it was ya betrayed meh." I threw my covers off and tried get off the bed. He grabbed me.  
  
  
"Whoa! What?"  
  
  
I stared at him like he was the stupidest thing on Earth, "Looks like Daddy-dearest has got ya more brain washed then ah thought." I grabbed my arm away from him.  
  
  
"Rogue, you have to understand-"  
  
  
"I ain't gotta understand nothing." I hissed, half-annoyed at him, half-annoyed that he affected my enough to make my accent thicker.  
  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
  
"Tin Can wants to see ya, chere." I jumped slightly at the new voice in the room. I turned to notice him-Remy with those beautiful eyes. He cocked his head to the left slightly and flashed me an irrestible smile. Involuntarily I smiled back.  
  
  
"Can't you see we were in the middle of something?" Pietro asked, ruining-snapping-me out of the trance, not ruining, ruining would mean I enjoyed staring at Remy, which is not true.  
  
  
"Daddy dearest wants to see da chere." he smiled pointedly at Pietro, "Wouldn't want to upset 'im."  
  
  
"I'll take her down to see him." Pietro said in a dismissal tone. Remy arched his eyebrow cockily.  
  
  
"He told Remy to bring her down, not the Energentic-Lil-Hummingbird." I snickered slightly at Remy's name for Pietro. Pietro frowned at me and I rolled my eyes, "Fine, you explain to 'im." Remy turned to leave.  
  
  
"No! Fine," Pietro muttered, "Go ahead, Rogue." I stared at him like he was stupid.  
  
  
"Unlike the two of ya I don't go running when ol' Bucket Head calls." I pulled the covers over my head and ignored them.  
  
  
"Da femme wants to do this da hard way." The covers were pulled off me and I was thrown over Remy's shoulder. He walked out of the room and through the halls.  
  
  
"Put me down! Put me down, you...you, Swamp Rat!"  
  
  
"That's not da way to ask, chere."  
  
  
"Bite meh!"  
  
  
"Where?" I growled.  
  
  
"Do ya know mah powers? Ah have the power to drain things. If ya don't put me down now I'll drain ya." He put down. I smiled satisfied with myself. He brought two gloved hands to my face.  
  
  
"No ya wouldn't." He whispered softly. I stared up into his demon eyes, "You like Remy." I felt anger overwhelm at his smugness.  
  
  
"Pietro's mah boyfriend." I stepped back from him. Remy snorted dismissally. An overprotectness came over me. "Hey, at least he's doing this shit for a reason. I mean at least he believes in Magneto's cause, not just in it for the money." His demon eyes lit with fire. I stepped away from him, afraid. He stepped forward to me until I was cornered against the wall.  
  
  
"You know nothing." He hissed at me. He was barely three inches away from me. I glanced at his lips unconsciously. His lips turned up in a smirk. He turned and continued walking. Shakily I followed. Remy knocked on a door.  
  
  
"Da femme is 'ere." He pushed me into the room and closed the door after me. I shivered involuntarily at his coldness. Why should it matter to me if Remy's mad? Pushing those thoughts out of my mind I glanced around. I was in a room that reminded of Professor X's Cerebo room. In fact, the resemblance was frightening.  
  
  
"Look familiar?" I jumped at Magneto's voice. I crouched into a defensive position looking for where he was. He chuckled and stepped into my range of view.  
  
  
"If I wanted you dead I could have had one of the hundreds of mutants that reside here kill you before you even woke up."  
  
  
"Then why didn't you?" I retorted.   
  
  
"The boy is fond of you." He sat down in the chair that resembled at throne.  
  
  
"Pietro?" I asked. I glanced around for an exit.  
  
  
"All doors have been locked." I straightened slightly, "Let us cut to the chase, Rogue. I am offering you safety and a place in my Brotherhood of Mutants, in return for your loyalty to me."  
  
  
"I officially believe that Pietro is your son. Such a stupid boy had to come from such a stupid man." I hissed at him. I'm insulting a man who could have me killed or kill me in a second. I'm real smart.  
  
  
"Ah. You still hold out hope that the X-men will save you, don't you? Aww, how cute." I glared at him.  
  
  
"Bite meh. They will save meh, and they'll defeat you like we always do."  
  
  
"How, pray tell, do you think they will find you? As you know, I am untrackable. I believe the only reason you were able to find my last hideout was because you had absorbed some of my memories."   
  
  
"They will find meh and rescue meh." I hissed with more confidence then I felt.  
  
  
"You keep believing that. You are dismissed." The door opened and I ran out of it as dast as I could. He lying. THye will find me. They have to.  
  
  
  
finally decided to complete this chapter. I was unable to find the copy of the orginal though. Sorry. I also added a chapter so check the chapter out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. I hadn't realized how much of the last chapter had got cut off, I'm not sure where I put the copy of that chapter, but as soon as I find it I will reload it. Thanks to all of those who brought that to my attention. Also I would like to address the flame I received last chapter: All I have to say to That Gal is I would like to see you write a fanfiction and receive one-third of the reviews I do. Fifty reviews in two chapters? Not bad for a half-witted author. I must be doing something right to have all these reviews.  
  
  
  
"Rogue?" My eyes snapped opened. Scott? "Rogue?" I looked around frantically the room I was given. My breath hitched. They here. They're going to save me! I knew it!  
  
  
"Scott?" Where was he?   
  
  
"The communicator, Rogue." I scrambled for my communicator.  
  
  
"Scott! Where are you? Are you here? Have you come to get me back?"  
  
  
"Woah, slow down. I'm sorry, Rogue, we're not at Magneto's hideout. We do not have access to Cerebo. That's why I called you. Do you know where you are?" I fought the overwhelming feeling of discouragement that came over me.  
  
  
"Um...I don't know. I walked around to see if I could pick out a distinguishing landmark and I found none. I'm in the middle of some mountain wilderness." I blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. Magneto was right; I'll never getting out of here. I slumped numbly onto the bed.  
  
  
"Rogue?" I glanced down at the communicator and flipped it off. I didn't want a reminder of the team that I would probably never see again. Tears overflowed and I wiped them angrily. What the hell was I doing? I'm the Rogue. The Rogue doesn't cry. She figures a way out of the situation using what she has. I glanced down at the black, low-cut dress I was wearing. Using what she has. I wiped my eyes and walked hurriedly out of the room. My heels clicked hollowly on the marble floor. Where ever I was it was truly was beautiful in an achaic-medival kind of way.  
  
  
"He'll pay fer this, Pa. I swear it." I froze and slowly backed up. I cautiously glanced in the door. Remy? He was sitting in a room that looked like a hospital and he was staring intently at someone who seemed to be comatose. Must be his father. My breath caught when his eyes snapped up to meet mine. The sadness in his eyes broke my heart. Involuntarily I stepped to him. Then I stopped. What was I going to do? Make it better? Say a kind word? Awaken his father? With my eyes locked on his I stepped back and slowly started to leave.  
  
  
"Wait!" His voice came out hoarse like someone trying not to cry. I turned slowly and nearly tripped over my own feet when I noticed he was barely six inches from me, "What are you doing here?" I stared up at him quietly, then shrugged. I glanced past him at his father.  
  
  
"Earlier, when you said ah knew nothin' about why you're workin' for Bucket Head...this is what you meant." I gestured to his father. His eyes met mine intensely. He stepped closer to me and I backed away from him, until I stumbled out of the room. Without breaking eye contact with me he locked the door behind him.   
  
  
"What were ya doin' down the hospital wing?" He smoothly switched the conversation. I decided to let it go. He took my elbow and gallantly led me away. I blushed slightly at his antics.  
  
  
"Why, da beauté, has neva been treated like a lady?" Before I could answer, I was answered for.  
  
  
"She has." I glanced behind us to see a furious looking Pietro. Oh Lord. Guiltily I untangled myself from Remy. Wait! Why the hell should I feel guilty? He's the one that betrayed me.  
  
  
"What do ya want, Pietro." I hissed angrily. He pouted at me.  
  
  
"Aw, come on, Roguey. Don't be like that."  
  
  
"Be like what? Angry?"  
  
  
"He means all he did was betray you and everythin' you stands for. Why should you be mad?" Remy asked rhetorically. I felt my anger rise up.  
  
  
"Yea. He's raght." Pietro opened his mouth to protest.  
  
  
"He means how dare you feel hurt. How dare you feel betrayed." Remy Translated.   
  
  
"That's not what I was saying!" Pietro growled. I could see his eyes filled with panic, anger and fear. He was afraid...of losing me? That couldn't be it, "Stop instigating the situation!"  
  
  
"Remy's not instigatin' he's just callin' it as he sees it. And how can ya be so insensitive to da cher? She trusted ya wit' her heart. And ya just ripped it out and stomped all o'er it." I nodded, to tired to even be angry. Remy put an arm around me comfortingly. I involuntarily snuggled deeper into his embrace. I felt so safe...so protected. He started to lead me away.  
  
  
"Rogue! Rogue, please, let's just talk about this! He lying to you. I didn't mean it like that-" I couldn't make out what he was saying anymore. I felt tears glide down my cheek.  
  
  
"Com'on," Remy laid me on my bed so gently that my heart broke. I curled up in a ball trying to protect myself. "Everythin' will be fine. It'll stop hurting...eventually." he whispered. I could see pain in his eyes. Pain for me. He averted his eyes nervously. He coughed trying to relieve the intensity of the room. "Um...I'll be...goin' now." He stood up to leave, but I grabbed his hand.   
  
  
Staring deep into his eyes, I whispered, "Stay wit' me tonight." His eyes searched mine's then slowly he climbed into the bed with me, and put his arms around me. For the first time in my life I slept feeling absolutely safe, protected, and...loved...  
  
  
  
I'm going to try to update regularly now (about every two weeks.) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will probably be more Rietro oriented. 


	4. Chapter 3

By popular demand I have updated, and I make no promises to when the next chapter comes out.  
  
  
  
"Mmm." I blinked sleepily, then I froze. Who's arm is around me? Oh, God, where am I? My breath started to come in quick gasps.  
  
  
"Cherie, calm down." Remy whispered. My muscles relaxed. Oh yea.  
  
  
"Remy." He reached his hand to touch my face. I caught his hand, "No. You can't."  
  
  
"Can't I?" He whispered cockily. He leaned forward and quickly brushed my lips with his. I gasped at the sweet pleasure that filled me. I had never had someone kiss me lip-to--lip. Pietro always...  
  
  
"Pietro." I whispere Remy frowned, "I'm sorry. Pietro and I maybe going through a hard time, but...I love him."  
  
  
Remy tilted his head to the left, "Right." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
  
"I do." I defended. "Now get out."   
  
  
"Do you really want Remy to leave?" He brushed my lip with his finger, reminding me of the brief kiss that we had shared. My lip was still burning. I had never had a kiss that made me feel so weak.  
  
  
"Um...Yes." I whispered. I want him to leave, right?  
  
  
"You don't sound too sure." Remy taunted. I took a deep breath to steady my erratic heart.  
  
  
"Yes...I want you-to leave" I quickly amended.  
  
  
"Your wish is my command." Remy flashed me a killer smile then left. I wrapped my arms around myself. What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
"Madam, your table is this way." I allowed the waiter to lead me to the table. I was stupid to accpet Pietro's invation to dinner. I had found a present on the door of my room and in it was a ddress and a note telling me to meet Pietro here. I was so intrigued by the romanticness of it that I let my common sense leave me.  
  
  
"Nevermind, I changed my mind." I turned to leave. How culd I believe that we could work this out? We are so different. It was doomed from the beginning.  
  
  
"Rogue!" I turned to see Pietro staring at me. His eyes were begging me not to leave him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Like sin personified. For a moment I forgot about our differences. I allowed him to pull out my chair.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you came. I know we can work through this. We love each other too much." He looked so earnest. So earnest that I believed him. I smiled.  
  
  
"Our love will survive." We spent the night talking, enjoying ourselves, rekindling our love. Pietro, how could I ever doubt I love. We belong together.  
  
  
  
Oh please, if you think I'll allow Pietro to win that easily then you obviously haven't read any of my previous works. SPOILER: Rogue makes love to someone, but whom? 


End file.
